


Please Don't Take My Man

by OhNoMyBreadsticks



Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Insecure Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pegging, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Song Lyrics, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/pseuds/OhNoMyBreadsticks
Summary: Geralt, Jaskier, and Yennefer share a hotel room as they wait on the arrival of the Shifter, but will Geralt be able to handle even more sharing? He might need a little bit of help to get over his jealousy first.(Can be read as a standalone)
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Everything's Going Swimmingly [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810066
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Please Don't Take My Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kueble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for kueble, who asked for some geraskefer bard pegging in a modern setting! I apologize, this idea gripped me tight and absolutely would not let me go until I had written like 3k of Geralt introspection lmao. I hope you enjoy this blend of hurt/comfort and shameless smut!
> 
> Timeline-wise this is set after [Just a Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269840) but you don't really need to read that to follow along here. The setting is modern, Yennefer is a witch who can do magic, and she's started traveling with Geralt and Jaskier, who are a couple.
> 
> If you'd like to listen to the two songs referenced, song one is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ixrje2rXLMA) and song two is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KM38-goPJEU)!

Geralt wasn’t sure why he had been volunteered to go and get dinner for himself, Jaskier, and Yennefer, but he supposed it did make sense. It wasn’t like he was going to let either of them drive Roach, and he was the most familiar with driving through an unfamiliar town and finding the best fast food. The feeling of being almost...sent away nagged at him as he headed back to the hotel though, and he didn’t like it. The two bags of greasy drive through food on the passenger seat weren’t exactly great conversationalists either, so they couldn’t help him pick through the mess of thoughts in his head.

It wasn’t like Geralt had  _ wanted _ Jaskier and Yennefer not to get along. Of course not, if they had been bickering at each other for the whole trip that would have been so much more of a headache. He just hadn’t expected them to hit it off immediately. There was something about the way they made each other laugh and smile that made his stomach churn. Maybe it was the fact that their immediate friendship meant he didn’t know the two of them quite as well as he liked to think he did.

After all, it had been years since he and Yennefer properly travelled together. Those had been good years, in their own ways. Neither of them regretted any of it, that was for sure. Neither of them were the type to regret  _ anything,  _ on purpose. The years after, where Geralt had been alone, those had tasted of regret though. Regret or loneliness, it was hard to tell the difference any more. He wondered if Yennefer had felt the same way, or if she had moved on right away. It would have been easy for her to pick a new suitor from the list of people she had always forced them to detour and meet with. Geralt had never been the jealous type, or at least that’s what he had tried to convince himself, but he had still noticed her huge social network.

But now - walking back into the dingy hotel room he had rented for the three of them and finding Jaskier and Yennefer sitting on it, giggling as they went through the contents of Yennefer’s pleasure suitcase, toys and gags and harnesses strewn across the sheets - now Geralt felt a stab of uncomfortable jealousy. The kind of jealousy that made his chest tight and his lungs ache in preparation for a good shouting match. 

“Don’t you think this is a bit much?” Geralt blurted out, gesturing at the dildo Jaskier was holding with reverence, “Sharing your sex toy collection seems like a lot before dinner.” He lifted the bags of food as if to prove something.

Jaskier flushed at the sudden accusatory glare, but Yennefer simply raised an eyebrow at him. “Don’t be a prude, Geralt.” She chided, “It’s all clean, you know I keep my toys in good condition.”

She knew very well that that wasn’t what Geralt had meant. Besides, it wasn’t like he hadn’t very much enjoyed those same toys all those years ago. Well, maybe not all of these particular toys, it looked like Yennefer had expanded her repertoire a bit. The thing bothering Geralt was, really, the way Jaskier had been looking at Yennefer like she was the most interesting woman in the world. He recognized that glimmer in the musician’s eyes, the way Jaskier leaned in with his whole body, the way his mouth curved up at the corners as he giggled at whatever secrets they were sharing.

It was how Jaskier had looked at him when they first met.

Geralt’s stomach dropped down to his feet as the realization suddenly hit him. He wasn’t jealous that they were getting along, or upset that he hadn’t predicted their friendship. He was scared, deep down to his core, that Jaskier was going to leave him to trail after Yennefer when this was all over. After all, the musician had often declared his love of adventure and excitement and glamor. And what could Geralt offer that could compare to Yennefer’s high-flying life of magic and power? The signs were all there, the affection was already growing. He had been a fool to imagine that Jaskier actually cared enough about him to stay.    
  
Geralt was well aware that he was just standing and staring at the two on the bed as his brain swirled with these thoughts, but he couldn’t concentrate enough to say something. Or even to turn away. Jaskier started to get concerned, slowly setting the toy down and shuffling across the bed towards him, which only broke Geralt’s heart further. But it was Yennefer who finally managed to snap him out of his panic. Yennefer, whose keen eyes and magical sensitivity were still tuned to his thoughts, even after all these years. She didn’t say a single word, but she comprehended his struggle.

The bedside alarm clock radio crackled to life, and the tinny speakers warbled out the voice of Dolly Parton.

_ -Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene _

_ I'm begging of you please don't take my man- _

Geralt turned his head away with a snort, annoyed at how easily he had been found out by the witch. The annoyance gave him the strength to walk over to the nearby desk and finally deposit the rapidly cooling bags of fast food there. Jaskier was suddenly there at his side, fussing at him and asking what was wrong, but all Geralt could hear was that damned song, and all he could feel were Yennefer’s violet eyes drilling into his skull. Clever bitch that she was, she had always had zero tolerance for his self-doubt and fits of melancholy.

“Geralt if you’re going to sulk, Jaskier’s not going to get to ask you about the very delightful sex plan we came up with while you were gone.” She interjected, “So unpack the food like a good boy, and bring it over here so we can eat and talk.” She also stubbornly refused to turn off the radio. Geralt had a feeling it was going to keep playing  _ Jolene _ on loop. Great.

Finally murmuring something to calm Jaskier down, Geralt grudgingly did as he was told and brought their dinner over to the bed. Yennefer had thoughtfully put most of the toys back in her suitcase, but had left a very conspicuous purple dildo and harness laying on top of it. Jaskier kept sneaking surreptitious glances at it while he quietly ate his fries. 

“What sex plan?” Geralt asked gruffly, once they were halfway through a completely silent meal. He wasn’t going to be  _ that _ much of a bastard just because he had realized his boyfriend was going to leave him. Maybe they could enjoy their last few nights together. 

“Well, um, Yennefer was showing me her collection and we just thought…” Jaskier fumbled his way through the explanation, clearly still worried, “Maybe the three of us could have some fun together while we all happen to be together? Before we finish this up and drop Yennefer off, you know?” His voice kept rising up at the ends of his sentences, turning them into uncertain questions, and he reached out to set a hand on Geralt’s arm gently.

“But sweetheart, if you’re not comfortable we don’t have to. You know I don’t ever want to push you.” Jaskier said softly, and the sincerity in his voice made Geralt  _ ache _ . 

“Yeah Geralt, just a little bit of casual fun before you drop me off and the two of you continue on your merry way.” Yennefer interjected, bluntly pointing out the fact that okay, maybe Geralt had read just a little bit too much into this. He looked down at the hand on his arm, at Jaskier’s kind eyes, and over at the suitcase full of toys. His boyfriend always had loved to experiment a bit more than he did. How Geralt kept falling into bed with people like that, he had no idea. 

And sure, the jealousy was still there, bitter and weighty at the bottom of his throat, but he supposed that maybe just one night might not be so bad. If this was just a bit of fun for the three of them, and not a sign of Jaskier leaving him. He could do this. Taking a deep breath, he set his hand on Jaskier’s and shot him a reassuring half smile.

“It’s alright. I’m in.”

Unsurprisingly, Jaskier was the one who wanted to be on the receiving end of what turned out to be Yennefer’s new strap on, and Geralt wasn’t about to deny him that. Emotions aside, the thought of being able to  _ watch _ Jaskier beg for cock from a third-person perspective was an incredibly hot one. And his request to have a front row seat for said begging was met with equal enthusiasm from the other two participants, so their positions were quickly settled. Yennefer clearly wasn’t quite ready to allow either of them between her thighs, although she did grudgingly admit that they were welcome to play with her breasts. Geralt couldn’t deny the fact that he had missed those breasts.

As soon as their dinner was swept aside, Geralt found himself with a very enthusiastic lapful of Jaskier, his boyfriend eager to show just how much he appreciated the way Geralt had agreed to this harebrained scheme. It was easy to lose himself in kissing Jaskier, allow himself to forget the worries and focus just on the feeling of skin on skin, and stirring arousal as they pressed together. By the time Yennefer cleared her throat to remind them of her presence, they were both halfway to hard. And the sight that greeted them when they turned to look at her, gods, that was enough to get anyone all the way there.

Even in a dingy hotel room, Yennefer glowed when she wanted to. The straps of the harness tight across her pelvis drew the eye immediately to the false cock between her legs, the purple of it both outrageous and somehow incredibly fitting. Geralt’s gaze was then drawn up to where her unbound hair barely brushed across her nipples, his mouth going dry with the want to have them between his lips again, worrying at them with his teeth and watching her arch and cry out. Jaskier made a sound like he was choking on air, and began to scrabble to get his pants off. Geralt couldn’t exactly blame him.

It seemed like the next few moments passed in a blur, the air thick with want and crackling with latent magic. In the tangle of limbs and discarded pieces of clothing, Geralt met Yennefer, and it was like the very first time they kissed all over again - the feeling of meeting an equal, of finding a space where he could curl up and stay for a while - but made all the more intense by the years between them. Geralt was softer now, gentle as he cradled her jaw, and Yennefer more unguardedly eager as she licked into his mouth to taste him.

The sound of a whimper broke them apart, and they turned to find Jaskier on the bed, thighs spread wide as he fingered himself open, pupils blown open with lust. He’d never been one for patience, but Geralt has to admit that his boyfriend’s eagerness in bed has always made him feel wanted and appreciated. Like he’s something Jaskier can’t wait to enjoy. He clearly can’t wait to enjoy Geralt and Yennefer together, going by the way his cock is already flushed and leaking onto his belly.

“What a good boy.” Yennefer purred, and Geralt could swear Jaskier let out a full body shiver at that. Interesting. He’s complimented his boyfriend in bed before, of course, but maybe he should do it more often…

“Will you hold him for me, Geralt?” Yennefer asked, seemingly ignoring Jaskier’s little pants and groans of pleasure as he worked a third finger inside himself, “I know you want to watch, that will give you the perfect view.” It would also mean that his own cock was going to be completely ignored, and damn if that didn’t do things for Geralt. He didn’t know if he should be offended that she still had him wrapped around her little finger, or if he should be grateful this wasn’t going to be as awkward as some first-time threesomes he’d been in before, where everyone was still getting to know each other.

Shuffling closer, Geralt leaned in to give Jaskier one last sloppy kiss before he got into position, folding his legs under himself and cradling his boyfriend in between his thighs. It gave him a perfect view down the length of Jaskier’s body, appreciating the trail of dark hair leading down to his cock, and the way his chest was already heaving with anticipation. Yennefer also seemed to appreciate this arrangement, since it meant that she could grasp Jaskier’s thighs and spread them open even further without him having the option to wiggle away. He was pinned between the two of them, completely at their mercy and loving it.

“Please, please fill me up. I want it, want to feel you inside me,  _ please _ .” Jaskier whined, wiggling in Geralt’s grasp and twisting his head this way and that to look between the two of them, like they were communicating somehow, like they held the key to his happiness. And in a way, Geralt supposed, they were. He looked at Yennefer and knew in that moment that she was going to make him use his words. Force him to tap into that newly discovered kink and also voice those possessive urges he always got after a good bout of jealousy. 

Stroking over Jaskier’s hair, Geralt murmured “Relax, Jask. Be good for Yennefer, let her slide all the way in all at once.” He knew she’d like that obedience, and he knew Jaskier would love the feeling of getting filled up in one slow thrust. Fuck, maybe this was more about him proving he knew what they both needed. His cock was already aching between his legs, warm from the heat of Jaskier above it, but he made no effort to reach down. If this was as good of a show as he thought it would be, he wouldn’t need to touch himself.

Jaskier did his best to stay still and relax, but he still tensed and arched as Yennefer did exactly as Geralt had predicted and slid in smoothly, bottoming out and giving him barely any time to adjust. It wasn’t painful, per say, but the way Jaskier’s eyes screwed shut and his mouth fell open spoke to the fact that it was intense all over. As she began to thrust, slow and sure in her pace, Jaskier began to relax, the needy whimpers starting back up as one of Geralt’s hands came to play with his nipple, pinching and twisting at the bud.

Geralt gave himself a moment to find his voice, to decide what he wanted to say. He admired the way Yennefer’s cock disappeared inside Jaskier, the way his stomach quivered and tensed as she dragged against every sensitive spot inside of him. Geralt’s eyes drifted to Yennefer’s fingers, strong and slim as they squeezed the soft muscle of Jaskier’s thighs, gripping tight as she pounded into him, then watched the way his cock bounced with every thrust, precome sliding down the shaft in thick drops. And the words suddenly came easy then. 

“You look so pretty taking Yennefer, letting her fill you up. Bet you could take both of us at the same time, couldn’t you? Squeezing down on two cocks and still begging for more because you’re so good at taking it. Fuck, Jask, your cock is just so pretty, making a mess like that, wish I could take it in my mouth. Show you how much I love it. Are you going to come all over yourself, make even more of a mess?”

By the time Geralt murmured that last part in Jaskier’s ear, his boyfriend was practically crying, he was so overwhelmed with arousal. Whether that was because Yennefer was nailing his prostate with every thrust or because Geralt’s filthy praise was making him shake with want was up for debate. Probably both. He clearly wanted to hold on longer, but one last thrust from Yennefer had Jaskier tensing with a cry, coming all over his own stomach. Yennefer fucked him through his orgasm mercilessly, the slick sound of the strap on sliding into his hole all the more filthy now suddenly. Geralt was right on the edge himself, and the heave of Yennefer’s chest and the wild look in her eyes told him she was as well. 

Without a second thought he leaned across Jaskier’s now limp form and kissed her hard. It was a brutal kiss, messy and needy and just what the both of them needed. His hand cupped and squeezed her breast, thumbing roughly across her nipple just the way he remembered her enjoying it. Yennefer stopped thrusting and began to fuck herself with her own fingers - one, two, three strokes before she cried out and shivered through her own high. Geralt was also deliriously close, and he didn’t think Jaskier would mind if he rutted up against his back to get that last delicious bit of friction. The soft moan from below confirmed that Jaskier was, in fact, delighted at the sensation of Geralt coming against his skin.

They all collapsed in a heap then, sudden exhaustion catching up with them as the frantic horny energy wore off. Geralt still had the wherewithal to press a tired kiss to the top of Jaskier’s head as they lazily flopped together. Maybe this hadn’t been such a bad idea after all. If the sex could be this good, then Geralt could imagine himself coming to dread dropping Yennefer off eventually. He could admit that his jealous brain had maybe overreacted, although he still wrapped a protective arm around Jaskier even as he reached out to set a hand on Yennefer’s hip. His thumb traced the line of the harness and she murmured something he couldn’t hear. Clever bitch indeed, to have wormed her way so easily back into his life, Geralt thought fondly.

The clock radio hummed to itself in static, a soft male voice crooning to an audience of three very tired, very sticky, but also very pleased people navigating the start of something new.

- _ I don't think you have to leave _

_ If to change is what you need _

_ You can change right next to me- _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading along! I am just so in love with this AU, and it was great to have a chance to continue expanding on the characters and relationships! :D Also I could not resist the Jolene reference, please forgive me lmao.
> 
> Any and all kudos or comments at any time will be loved and cherished, although never required <3 I reply to all my comments, even if it takes me a few days! I'm available on [tumblr](https://ohnomybreadsticks.tumblr.com/) if you ever feel like chatting or reading some of my lil drabbles, I’d love to see you there C:


End file.
